


the Sports Festival pt 5

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [20]
Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, boku no her academia - Fandom, mha
Genre: Class 1-A baybee, Ghost!Midoriya, Iida is salty, Mei has a good time though lmaoo, Midoriya haunts class 1-A, One Shot, Other, Shouto has a dilemma, a lack of Midoriya this chapter to focus on some Fights, but dw he’s still texting Bakugo lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Iida and Hatsume get their match, then Round two begins. Shouto has a mild dilemma.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 154
Kudos: 2022





	the Sports Festival pt 5

**Author's Note:**

> there !!! should be one more chapter after this of the festival!! as fun as i’ve been having, I can’t wait to MOVE!!! ON!!!
> 
> this is much, much shorter than I intended it to be, but there’s not much else I feel should be addressed quite yet in this update so?? I hope y’all enjoy it anyway ٩( ᐛ )و 
> 
> happy Thursday everyone! hope you all are stayin safe (*^▽^*)

Kaminari, glowing triumphantly in his seat with a wide grin, watched the fight between Ojiro and Uraraka come to a close. Uraraka had done her best, but Ojiro’s expertise in hand-to-hand combat coupled with his agility was just too much, and Kaminari couldn’t blame her for the loss that was just around the corner. 

As much as he felt for her, he couldn’t suppress his own grin at his victory. He didn’t think he’d make it past the cavalry battle, in all honesty, but now that he was here he was practically sparking in his seat with excitement, pride in himself filling his chest, both light and dense. Izuku promised pats when he saw them next, and now all there was left to do was keep the streak going - a challenge in itself really. Ashido had beaten Aoyama pretty soundly, Tokoyami won in his and Yaomomo’s match, Kirishima emerged victorious against Tetsutetsu, and Ojiro was giving Uraraka one last jab to the kidney, knocking the wind out of her and making her go down.

Kirishima, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Bakugo, Ashido, and Todoroki. The only match left was Iida and Hatsume Mei, and both of them would be equally as tough to fight. Any one of them could be his opponent next round, and the thought of fighting most of them made him sweat. He hoped he’d get anyone but Todoroki or Bakugo. The second he was against one of them, he knew it’d be over, and he wanted to go as far as he possibly could. 

Everyone knew one of those two would win. Bakugo may have gotten second both times, but it had been close calls. No one knew what would happen if they were to properly fight, and fight to _win._

Iida stood with a determined look and made his way down to the arena, Hatsume standing a few groups away and following his lead. The grin on her face made Kaminari wince - she was crazy but she was smart. Iida wouldn’t have an easy time of it for sure. 

Mei was positively _thrilled._

The Sports Festival wasn’t for the support course or the Gen Ed students, it was geared towards the Hero course and not much else. That didn’t mean she couldn’t use it to her advantage though. At least a little.

She walked to the arena with sure strides, a winning smile on her lips as the cameras all focused on her and her opponent. She hated to shirk Iida on an actual fight, but it was too golden of an occasion to pass up.

Midnight announced the match, and she began, a mic sprouting from a hidden compartment in her glasses. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” she announced, her voice a sharp knife cutting through the stands and rebounding in the empty air. Her heart swelled with anticipation and excitement, body pumped full of adrenaline as the camera focused on her and her alone. 

Mei’s smile widened into a grin. Showtime.

Katsuki had been content with live-blogging Deku the fights. He told Deku what had happened between Tail and Round Face, and immediately he had given Tail cheerful emojis and Round Face consoling ones. 

Deku seemed tired. Aizawa wouldn’t fucking answer his questions, no matter how hard he pressed, and he wasn’t sure if asking Deku directly what the problem was would be the best call, so all he could do was provide a good enough distraction. It was a trend Katsuki was noticing lately, being forced to sit on his hands and wait, and it didn’t sit well with him. He figured he’d talk to his therapist the next appointment to see if she had any suggestions on what to do. She didn’t need to know about Izuku - he could say it was a random nobody.

As happy as he was to provide a distraction, it was also a bit difficult to live blog when he couldn’t figure out what the hell was even happening. Pink Hair was ducking and weaving around Glasses, every attempt to strike her was cleverly avoided, and she began to show off her equipment like it was a fucking advertisement. 

If Pink Hair had used him like that, he would’ve been seething, and the second it was over he’d hunt her down and fight her on the spot for a proper match. Seeing it happen to someone else, however, was hilarious. The look on Glasses’ face was a combination of bewildered and annoyed, but Pink Hair was completely immune to the glares she was receiving, just trucking along through her showcase as if she wasn’t trying to avoid Glasses’ powerful kicks to her back. 

‘What’s happening now?’ Deku sent him, his phone chirping obediently.

Katsuki texted back. ‘Pink Hair is using Glasses as a human mannequin. she’s just trumpeting her shit instead of fighting’. Then: ‘it’s fucking funny’.

The three dots appeared and disappeared a couple of times. Katsuki looked up, watching Glasses being suspended in the air from the jets on his support items. Pink Hair did jazz hands - lameass - and he could hear a mixture of sympathy and amusement from his classmates. 

_I don’t know what I was expecting,_ Kirishima sighed sympathetically next to him, _but it wasn’t this._

Flat Face, Racoon Eyes, and Sparky only howled with laughter to the side of them. 

Pink Hair ended her advertisement with a bow and a quick hop out of bounds, and Katsuki pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his grin. 

Round two was about to begin, a sulking Iida being soothed by Uraraka’s comforting words, and Shouto watched intently as the next line of matchups were displayed on the board high above the stadiums. Mei arrived at their bleachers to greet them, cheerful words being traded as she descended the stairs before Iida stood up and began scolding her, but Shouto tuned them out.

He was fighting Tokoyami. He stewed on that for a moment, half formed ideas filtering in and out of his brain, then he moved on. Bakugo was fighting Iida - an interesting match in the works he was sure - Ashido was fighting Kaminari, and Ojiro was paired with Kirishima. 

He stood, determination making him keep his head high as he ascended the stairs to head to the arena. 

Kaminari let out a puff of relief as the next round’s matchups revealed themselves. Thank god he was paired with Ashido. Granted, she was nowhere near weak, but he liked to think they were a bit closer to evenly matched and less like a chipmunk fighting an oak tree. At least he had a _chance._

He watched Todoroki leave the bleachers thankfully and sent a wish of good luck to Tokoyami.

Shouto watched as Tokoyami made his way across from him in the arena. Midnight waited for him to get into position, and Shouto quietly hummed in thought. Tokoyami was an elusive one for sure. He didn’t often share details about his Quirk - he was similar to Shinsou in that way - so his strengths and weaknesses were unknown to most, and that list included him. The only thing he was sure about was Tokoyami’s preference for long range because of Dark Shadow, having been keeping a close eye on his match. 

Midnight started round two with a smirk. 

Tokoyami wasted no time. Just like with Yaoyorozu, Dark Shadow came forth and was sent directly towards him, yellow eyes glowing and bright. Shouto ducked from the attack, sending shards of ice at the figure. Dark Shadow jerked right, smoothly adjusting itself to face him without losing its momentum, and it charged with no pause. Shouto dodged left, then changed tactics, sending ice shards to Tokoyami himself instead, but his classmate was able to avoid it while still operating Dark Shadow. 

Shouto’s mind was a rush of thoughts and clicking pieces, trying to figure out exactly what to do as he dodged and maneuvered around Dark Shadow’s advancements. He couldn’t properly attack Dark Shadow, but trying to attack Tokoyami seemed a fruitless effort. If he overwhelmed him with flurries and shards he might be able to keep him contained and unable to fight, but Shouto needed time and _focus_ to do that, and Dark Shadow was making that plan an issue. 

In annoyance, Shouto flared a warning burst of fire that didn’t leave his body, hoping to discourage it and grab a moment to breathe. Dark Shadow did as he hoped and retreated and did a bit more, shrinking down and wilting from the flames. 

Shouto saw the reaction, and his throat closed. 

Using his left side was - it was a necessity. He couldn’t deny that, and using his fire in baby steps had been a tremendous help with the Sports Festival as a whole. He didn’t regret using it. But he didn’t think he could use it against someone with the same reactions to it as him. Cringing from it, wilting, not simply afraid of losing the tournament but afraid of _fire._

Shouto stopped it, snuffed out his left side and wrapped it back up in mental chains until he was suffocating from them. 

Dark Shadow took the moment of distraction and lunged, getting a hit to his gut that knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying backwards. He landed hard on his side, skidding a foot or two, his skin burning from the friction.

Right. He needed to focus. 

Shouto gasped, attempting to suck air into his spasming lungs. Dark shadow made another swift attack, and Shouto desperately slapped the ground, a cascade of ice barreling towards Tokoyami and making him dodge. His focus was broken just long enough for Shouto to roll, getting back on his feet and slowly regaining his breath. A numbness was already creeping up on his right hand, and he fought with himself for a moment before the chains loosened, just barely, just enough to let him regulate his body heat. 

He took in a shaky, deep breath. It was a gut reaction and nothing more, he knew that. Dark Shadow was a _shadow._ It wasn’t reacting to fire itself, it was most likely reacting to the light it gave off. Even if he kept it close to himself and didn't send the fire away from his body, he could keep Dark Shadow off of him indefinitely. 

He just - he just couldn’t focus on Dark Shadow’s reaction. He had to focus on Tokoyami anyway. 

Shouto squatted, a hand lowering to rest his right palm on the ground. Dark Shadow made another move, and Shouto cut the mental chains away, his fire kindling, swelling, and wafting from his left side. Dark Shadow backed away, shrinking. 

He couldn’t use both sides whenever he wished. It was hard to focus on movement and strategy when all his attention was being sucked away by using his Quirk at full capacity. He became a statue, immobile, but if he was a torch stuck in place, Dark Shadow couldn’t get close enough to touch him anyway, and as long as he had some kind of way for his ice to travel - his hand placed firmly on the ground - he could maneuver the ice itself.

Shouto braced himself. Tokoyami was forced to run from the barrage of ice that came his way, but it followed him, chasing his path down until it swallowed his legs, then torso, until only his head was free. The ice crawled from Tokoyami’s chest to the tail that attached Dark Shadow to him until it fully encased it as well.

Midnight rendered him unable to fight, and the match was ended, Shouto the victor.

Midoriya was slowly unwinding from his hunched curl, limbs freeing themselves one by one as Midoriya focused less on safety and more on his phone, and Aizawa held in his relieved sigh. His injuries had healed as much as they were going to, and a smile had been on his face for a couple minutes now, transforming into grins and giggles. 

Aizawa frowned thoughtfully. He didn’t know who the girl from 1-B was, nor did he know what her Quirk proper was, but he couldn’t stand idly by and wait for her to pull Midoriya in again.

The question was, did she even know she was doing it?

It was hard to believe a future hero was aware of not only using a young child, but severely hurting them, mentally or physically. He couldn’t in good conscience slander her like that. He had to believe she didn’t know what she was doing. 

But it was her  _ Quirk, _ how could she not?

Midoriya giggled softly in his lap, and the unease filling his chest retreated at the sound. Midoriya was sitting with his legs tucked under him now, his earlier hunched posture nowhere in sight, eyes wide and focused on the glitching phone in front of him. A small finger would reach out and tap away, one key at a time. 

Aizawa smiled at the kid, something in him relaxing. At least Midoriya had finally calmed. 

Something in his face lit up, a remembered thought bright and shining in his eyes, and Midoriya patted seriously at his thumb. Aizawa hummed, questioning, and Midoriya typed what he wanted to say. 

‘Can you let go? I want to try something’.

Raising his eyebrows in a silent question, Aizawa did as asked, setting his phone on his thigh. Midoriya adjusted, floating up and turning so he was parallel with the device. His cheeks puffed, focused, eyes squinting with the force of whatever he was trying to do.

He reached out to the phone, hands cupping the small device. He lifted slowly, unsteady, and the phone followed his hands, floating higher and higher in the air. Aizawa’s eyes widened as Midoriya exploded with joyful laughter. Attention lost, his phone slipped through the wisps of his hand, and Aizawa lunged forward, snatching it from the air. Midoriya patted furiously at his shoulder, excited, fast mutters indecipherable to his ears.

Midoriya’s joy, however, was not. His face was an ecstatic beam, eyes sparkling with life and emotion for the first time Aizawa had seen. Midoriya paused his pats, focused again, and resumed with puffed cheeks. Aizawa could feel Midoriya’s hands on his shoulder, the pressure from his gentle but frequent pats, his clothes reacting to the force. It wasn’t a vague, cold force, it was a human hand. 

Midoriya could  _ interact _ with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ksnsksks ONE MORE FINAL STRETCH LETS GOOOO


End file.
